Love and Hatred
by Tobi'sDaydream
Summary: This is only my second fanfic, please don't hate. This is GaaOC don't like don't read. A painful memory that haunts them both. It has been ten years since that night, can they face each other again or will there be more blood shed? RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but my own creations! Which is not Naruto! Please enjoy this is **

**still an early stage for me and writing. If this gets good reviews I'll put up the next chapter ^^ thanks!** **ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

"Oh come on sweetie it will be fun, it's not every day your mom gets permission to let you go on a mission with her." The women said squatting down so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"Besides this way you can see The Hidden Sand Village doesn't that sound like fun?" The woman was now smiling from ear to ear, the little girl was excited but she wasn't going to let her mom know that.

"Well what is the mission?" The child asked her mother calmly, hiding her excitement.

"We are to go to the Hidden Sand and protect two of the Kazekages children. That's all, they are only a couple years older than you. He actually has a child that's only a year older than you too, but he is not part of the mission. But who knows you may get lucky and meet him." Her mother said smiling in excitement.

The girl had never left the village before, and while she was enrolled in the academy she was nowhere near as good as some shinobi, she was only six after all. But she knew her mother would protect her.

"Okay, let's go!" The little girl said while smiling back at her mom.

"That's the spirit! Now go pack up we will be leaving in two hours." The little girl's mouth dropped.

"What did you say?!" She yelled questioning her mother.

"I didn't think it would take so long to convince you.' Her mother said laughing and scratching the back of her head. While her daughter had run off to pack for the mission.

The girl had never run so much in her life and for so long! It took them three days to get to the Hidden Sand, **three days**. Her mother told her that it normally took that to get there, but the little girl still felt like she was a turtle.

"Oh come on cheer up, you kept up very well most kids your age would've died on this trip so stand tall and be proud." Her mother said smiling down at her. The girl on the other hand just fell to the ground. When they first arrived at the gates she was in utter awe. She had never seen anything like it before. Plus the way the village was laid out was completely different from hers and all the shinobi everywhere, they looked at her funky but she was okay with that, she was too much in awe about everything. She was so wrapped up in it she had forgotten how tired and hungry she was, and how heavy her legs felt. Now the time for being in amazement was over, now she was face down on the ground feeling like she was going to die. All she could hear was her mother laughing at her.

"Come one, we aren't done yet we still have to go see the Kazekage. Or at least I do." The girl got up and started, reluctantly, fallowing her mother. Once they reached the Kazekage building the girl was surprised it looked like the one in her village, it was round and in the middle of the village, but like everything else here it was made of sand. Her mother gave her a conferring look while the little girl looked up at her unsure.

"It'll be okay." Her mother said softly. The little girl only nodded in return. They entered the building and walked up to the top floor where the Kazekages office was. They were walking down the hallway and the girl noticed two kids standing in front of the office they were heading to, a boy and a girl. The boy had brown spiky hair and looked two years or so older than herself. His eyes were black and looked a bit distant. The girl with him looked a year older than him. She had a dirty blonde color hair and it was in four spiky pony tails behind her head. She had blue greenish eyes. The girl thought she had pretty eyes. The two kids turned their heads to see the girl and her mother walking up to them. They gave the girl and her mother looks that made the girl think they weren't too happy to see them.

"You must be Temari and Kankuro, right?" The mother said looking at the children with a small smile.

"You must be the hidden leaf shinobi that is supposed to guard us." The little boy, named kankuro, said.

"Yep and this here is my daughter she will be with me on this mission, her name is-"

"Don't care just make sure she doesn't get in the way, or distract you from your priority." Kankuro said coldly before he gave the girl a glare and walked off with his sister down the hall without giving them a second glace.

"Well aren't they friendly." Her mother said sarcastically. "You wait right here I'm going to talk with the Kazekage, I'll be right back." Her mother smiled at her then knocked on the door and entered without being given the okay to enter.

_That's her for you, never even waiting. _The little girl thought smiling. She put her back against the wall across from the door and fell to the ground. She hugged her knees close to her face and waited for her mother to return. Right when she was getting a bit bored a shinobi came running down the hall.

"He's here!" He hissed through gritted teeth. There was fear in his voice.

_That was weird. Who's here?_ When she turned her head her question was answered. There stood a boy maybe a year older than her with red hair and turquoise colored eyes shrouded in black. The girl was in shock by him, she had never seen eyes so...so lonely and filled with such hatred. On his forehead she saw the word love in red. She had a good feeling it wasn't marker.

Gaara just stared at the girl, she was looking at him in a way he had not seen before. She was strangely not scared. He looked at the girl carefully, she was not from here. She looked so fragile, she had a very small body with ivory pale skin and jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail that ended in the middle of her back, she had bangs that fell on her gracefully and she had two strands of hair on either side of her face that went all the way down past her shoulders. Her face had soft features, a small mouth and big white eyes with no pupils in them. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. Granted it wasn't in fear or hatred but it was still a weird look. Her bright white eyes staring at him. He wanted her to stop. The sand around him went to her a picked her up from her neck and lifted her off the ground and held her up against the wall. She was grabbing at her throat kicking and trying to scream. She was trying to get free, he would not let her go. Those eyes, he didn't want to see them anymore!

"P-P-Please…" She quietly begged. He didn't listen. He heard the door he was heading to open and there stood a woman he had not seen before. She stood at around 5'7, she was taller than most. She had jet black hair that was held together in a bun with chopsticks. And white eyes that had no pupils in them. But what really surprised him was the uniform she was wearing. It didn't belong to the Hidden Sand. The look on her face when she saw the girl was of horror and shock. She looked at Gaara, the side of her eyes now had veins on them and she was not looking at him in a kindly manner, something he was use too.

" .Go." She hissed through her teeth.

_She must be the girl's mother_. Gaara thought. They looked a lot alike in many ways.

""S-S-top…" Was the last thing the little girl said before Gaara dropped her. He didn't do it because she asked him to, he did it because she stopped breathing. She had to be dead. The women ran over to her daughter and shook her trying to wake her up.

"Nana! Nana please wake up!" She was screaming at the girl and pounding on her chest trying to resuscitate her. Gaara knew she would not wake up. He was going too walked into his father office when he heard coughing. He looked over and saw the girl, coughing and moving to get up. She was alive. Gaara was shocked, he was sure he had killed her. But there she was alive. She looked up at him, he expected to see fear and anger in her eyes but there wasn't. Just confusion and sadness. Gaara quickly turned away from her and headed into his father's office. He couldn't look at those eyes again.

Nana and her mother were in a small hotel room where they were staying until the mission was over. Her mother was staring out the window, an emotionless look on her face. Nana was not use to seeing this from her mother. Nana sat on the ground looking at her feet. That boy had tried to kill her, but she wasn't mad. The look in his eyes, they were so lonely. Nana sat deep in thought until her mother broke her out of it.

"So now you've meet the third child." Nana looked up at her mom confused.

"That boy, the one who…" She couldn't say it. "He's the Kazekages youngest child. And he's the reason we are here." Nanas face got more confused.

_Why is he the reason?_ She thought her mother was to guard the other two. Her mother looked at her and saw her face and decided she needed to tell her daughter.

"We are guarding his siblings…from him." Nana face dropped more, she didn't understand. Those were his siblings why would they need protection from him?

"He is, as you have seen, a bit out of control at the moment. They wanted someone who could keep a close eye on the other two and make sure he didn't hurt them."

"But, why?" Nanas mother looked at her confused.

"Why? You have seen firsthand the answer to that question" Her mother stated bluntly while turning to look at her.

"He's their brother they should be helping him! Not avoiding him like he is some illness or something! They should be standing by his side and trying to make him less lonely. They should not be hiding from him." Nana had stood up and was waving her, no clenched, hands around. She was upset, they were his sibling they should be trying to help him! Nanas mother was looking at her daughter in shock. The boy had tried to kill her and here she was defending him, like he had never done anything wrong. She smiled at her daughter, her innocence made her happy.

_Maybe there is hope for that boy._ She thought smiling at her daughter, while Nana looked at her mother confused.

Nana couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Her mind couldn't work. All she could see was blood, there was so much blood. It covered her face, her hair, her clothes…the blood it was, it was her mothers. She couldn't take her eyes off her mother's lifeless body. She had her hands on her mother, she was trying to wake her up. She couldn't be dead, she can't be dead.

"M-Mom, mom please, please wake up." Nana could hear her words catching in her throat. This was a dream it had to be a dream. She looked up to see Gaara, he was also covered in blood. The same blood, her_** mother's**_ blood. Nana couldn't see his face but she saw what happened.

He had killed her. Gaara killed her mother. Tears were flowing down Nanas face as she screamed into the emptiness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Chapter 2

Nanas eyes shot open and she sat up quickly on her bed. She was breathing hard and her body was covered in sweat. She had that dream again, the one about that night, the one about _**him.**_ She put her hand over her face as she tried to compose herself. She was a mess, she didn't need a mirror to tell that. After she got her breathing down she decided she needed a shower, she was covered in sweat and her hair was all sticky. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. Her house was quite, but that was to be expected. She got undressed and turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The water was cold at first then it got warmer, she didn't mind it cold. Once the water was hot she put her forehead on the shower wall.

_Why am I dreaming about that again? I haven't had that dream in years. What's wrong with me?_ Nana thought to herself. She was confused, she didn't understand of all the times for that to come back to haunt her why now? The Hyugas were about to do some family crap that required her to be there, being a member of the main branch and all. But she didn't want to do it. She did not like her family the way people thought she did. She sighed.

_Today is going to be a long day. _That was her final thought before she finished taking a shower and headed back to her room to get ready.

Gaara was on his was to Konaha with Temari and Kankuro. He was going to discuss with the Hokage, Tsunade, about an ANBU team that will head out and try and locate Uchiha Sasuke. She had sent him word a couple of days ago that one of the best ANBU teams would be going to try and find the missing Uchiha. She trusted him with this information because he was one of the few Kages that did not wish for the Uchihas death. They stopped as they reach the gates of Konaha. Gaara started walking in when Temari grabbed his shoulder, and then he turned to face his older sister.

"I think we should go by the Hyugas while we are here, pay our respects." Gaara needed no explanation as to why his sister had said that. While they would pay their respects to Neji, it was another Hyuga that was implied when she spoke. Gaara nodded. He knew that family could never forgive him, but it was the least he could do. They started walking through the gates heading toward the Hokages building.

Nana was in her room, she had just finished getting ready. She wore a hat that hid her long black hair inside of it, she didn't like it getting in the way, but she let her bangs fall on her face and two small strands that ended with a little wave on either side that went just under her shoulders. She had on a big black hoodie that covered her petite frame all the way down to the middle of her thighs. She wore a simple black tank top under it but no one could ever see it. To top off her outfit she wore blue jeans and had some black shoes waiting for her at the door way. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided, she looked lazy and comfy and that's exactly what she was. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on her door. She went over to it and opened it to find Hinata standing there. She seemed surprised Nana even opened the door. Which was understandable normally when someone came knocking Nana was either sneaking out the window or just wasn't home to start with. Hinata bowed and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry to disturbed you N-Nana-chan, b-but father w-wanted me to t-tell you t-that the Kazekage was c-coming into town today and w-will be coming over t-this evening." Nana froze at Hinatas words.

_No, no, not him anyone but him! He can't come here. Why the hell is he even coming here? I got to get out of here, and stay out of here._ Before Hinata got an answer Nana grabbed her shoes in her hand and she ran off to leave the property. Her house was at the back of the Hyuga clan's property so her leaving isn't difficult. Hinata sat there confused wondering if she did something wrong.

Nana kept running she wasn't going to stop. She couldn't. She had to get far away from here, away from _**him. **_She couldn't see him, she didn't know what she would do if she did. Nana finally stopped running, due to being out of breath, she was close to the Hokages building. She decided she should put her shoes on now, her feet were hurting. She was in an alley and put her back against the wall and fell to the ground. She felt bad for bursting out like that on Hinata. Although Hinata did know Nanas mother died on a mission with her she didn't know the details, like who it was that killed her. The details of that mission were held under lock and key where no one could get to them. Hinata was Nanas cousin but Hinata was the heiress which meant she had to be perfection. Nana knew the hell that came with that which is why Hinata liked spending time with Nana when they were little, she was her escape. They would run around and play in dirt and not act like they were main branch member at all. Neji would eventually find them and have to take Hinata back, but no before Nana forced him to have some fun too. Neji use to tell her how much he missed their childhood because of those times she would make him understand what it meant to be a kid and have fun. Her mother was Hinata and Nejis fathers' older sister. She lost her right as heir when her brothers were born, but that never bothered her. Her mother was happy she was free of having to deal with that crap and that also meant that her daughter and her could live how she saw fit. This is why Nana is not a shinobi. After the incident with her mother she left the academy and never went back, she couldn't. If being a shinobi meant dyeing in a gruesome horrible way, then she would not do it. The shinobi life has taken her father, her mother, and her beloved cousin ,Neji. Nana was deep in thought when she heard someone walking closer and closer to her. When she looked up she saw her only friend, Rose.

_I bet on hundred yen she is supposed to be doing something else but she is out here instead._ Nana thought with a smile on her face. She stood up and walked toward her friend. She was looking at a group of people that were huddled together and whispering. She knew what Rose was thinking without even having to say anything.

"The Kazekage is coming to town today." Nana said from behind Rose who did not turn around at the sound of her voice. Nana was the only one Rose ever let her guard down around, well her and her father.

"Oh yeah" Was all Rose said.

"How are you an ANBU again?" Nana said a small sad laugh. Rose turned around to face her. She and Rose where the same height, around 5'3. Rose had bright light pink hair that went all the way down to the top of her thighs. She had short bangs that she always had swaying right so she could see. She had pale ivory skin and a soft face, like Nana, but her pink hairs made her look like a rose. She had red/blue eyes that were always filled with allot of emotion, and plump pink lips. That was just her face. Her body was an hourglass. She had a medium sized chest a small waist and nice hips. Her curves made everyone want her, which is why she wore what she did. She, like Nana, wore a baggy hooddie that ended at her thighs, hers was pink though. She also wore black pants and shinobi sandals. She looked comfy and lazy, just like Nana. Yet Nana had never caught anyone's attention, definitely not the way Rose did.

"You okay?" Rose asked she knew Nanas past and could probably tell she was unhappy with this news.

"Yeah just probably going to hide somewhere where no one can find me for a few days." Nana said with a small smile, but she was not joking. She needed to hide where no one could get to her.

"Can I come with you? I have a mission tomorrow that I really don't want to do." Rose begged Nana. She could be so lazy sometimes.

_Someone owes me a hundred yen._ She thought smiling

"Alright come on I know this great spot." Nana said while pointing towards the training grounds. There was a tree there that went over the river and was perfect for reading and relaxing. Rose and her started walking over there and started talking about all the things they loved books, food, music, the simple things in life. Then they got on their favorite topic, erotic novels. They were so caught up in the conversation Nana didn't notice someone walking right toward them when they turned around a corner. Nana fell with a thud and was rubbing her back side. She had expected Rose to burst out laughing but she wasn't.

"Are you alright?" That voice it sounded familiar weird, It held some care but not much and it was definitely a man's voice and she had to admit it sounded pretty…sexy. She looked up at the man about to yell at him then she saw who it was. It was _**him**_**.** The Kazekage himself, Gaara of the Dessert, with his two siblings in tow. Nana was frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak all she could do was stare at him, with the memories of her mother flashing in her mind.

Gaara was confused she was looking at him with eyes that no one looked at him with in a very long time. She was afraid, angry, and sad. Why was she looking at him with those eyes? He thought no one would ever look at him with those eyes again, not after all he has done. But there still must be some people afraid of him. It didn't make it hurt any less though. Why? Why was she looking at him with those eyes? He didn't understand.

Then the girl hid her eyes beneath her bangs and got up and started running. Her pink haired friend looked like she was about to go after her then she looked at him and she looked like she was conflicted with something.

"Um, well, you see, she's kinda…..bye" The pink haired girl ran off after her friend. He had seen that girls eyes before. Not ones filled with anger and fear but her eyes. Those big white eyes he had seen them before. Is it possible she was…?

_No, that could not have been her. _He thought as he started to walk to the Hokages building.

Nana was running again, she did that a lot didn't she? Her legs were just carrying her but she knew where they were taking her. She passed by many servants as she entered Hyuga property and ignored all of them. She just kept running, until she reached the gardens. At the back of the gardens there was a huge weeping willow and beneath it two graves, her parents graves. Nana fell to her knees and held herself while she cried. Seeing him, hearing his voice….the memories came pouring back into her head, her mother, she couldn't stop crying. Nana heard someone coming but she knew who it was only Rose knew her well enough to know she would come to her. Rose sat down by her and patting her head. Without thinking Nana threw herself on her friends lap and cried until she fell asleep from crying too much.

By the time Nana woke up the sun was setting, she had felt someone nudge her awake.

_Was I out for that long?_ Nana thought while rubbing her eyes. She looked over at rose who had a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry…" Nana said quietly. She did feel bad for crying so much on Rose but she was grateful to have a friend like her.

"What are friends for?" Rose said her smile getting bigger.

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Nana said remembering what Rose had told her earlier. Rose just started at her Blankley then you could slowly see the shock of her forgetting all over her face.

"Shit, thanks Nana! Take care! I'll be back soon!" Rose yelled as she got up and ran home. Nana sat there waving at her with a small sad smile on her lips. Rose was Nanas only friend and she was happy she at least had one. She sat there under the tree by her parent's grave watching the sunset. It was beautiful.

The sun was setting when Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left the Hokages office. They were filled in on the ANBU squad that would try to locate the Uchiha. The meeting however was weird. The squads captain apparently refuses to do mission that involve the Uchiha so they took this mission without telling them. Gaara knew that it will only come back to hit them, hard. The three of them were now on their way to the Hyuga Estate to pay their respects. It has been ten years since that night, the night Gaara and his siblings could never forget. They walked in silence all a bit tense. They had never gone to the Hyuga estate before, and they all had a feeling the Hyugas weren't too happy about them coming, According to the Hokage only a few know the truth. But it would appear the current head of the family, Hyuga Hiashi, was that women's little brother. They all knew that if it wasn't for Gaara being the Kazekage the family would have said no in a heartbeat and would never allow them to pay their respects. They looked up at the Estate, they were here.

Temari knew this was going to be hard for all of them, mainly Gaara. This family probably wanted nothing more than his death. Just then a Hyuga came out with long raven hair, wearing a big purple and white jacket. It was Hinata. She bowed before them.

"W-Welcome K-Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Kankuro-san." Hinata was silently cursing herself for her stutter.

"Thank you" Was all Gaara said it was all he could say. He could not think of any other words Hinata lead them in to the main entrance to the Estate. A man walked out from behind Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata please go make the tea and have it ready by the time we get back." The man said.

"Y-Yes sir." Hinata left with a quick bow. Gaara looked up at the man. He wore a long white kimono and he had the white eyes that all those in his family possessed. He had long brown hair that was slicked back out of his face, which held a stern expression. He was not happy to see them.

"Thank you for having us" Gaara said with a bow, his siblings fallowed suit. They all knew they were not welcomed but at least they could be respectful.

"You are welcome here any time. I am sorry I have yet to introduce myself. I am Hiashi the leader of this family, and the younger brother to the women you murdered." He said with a tone of anger, he was mad. He did not want to ever see this man in front of him never, not after what he did to his sister.

Temari and Kankuro stood up they were going to shout something back but Gaara interfered before they could.

"It is an honor to meet you, and words can never truly express the guilt I feel for what happened." It was the truth, Gaara could never lie, not about his. He kept his head bowed, he knew Temari and Kankuro were getting angry they needed to do this fast.

"At the back of the garden there is a weeping willow. That is where you will find what you are looking for." Hiashi said as he turned his back and walked away.

"When you are finished please leave, I do not wish to look upon any more than I have too." Hiashi added before he disappeared into the house. Hinata showed up with a small smile on her lips and a confused look on her face.

"I-I'll s-show you were the g-garden is." She then turned around and started walking, the sand siblings fallowed her. The garden was beautiful it was full of all types of flowers and herbs. Trees that towered over buildings and colors some of them didn't even know existed, then Hinata came to a sudden stop. The three siblings looked up at her.

"U-um I-I can't go any f-further. S-She tends to get upset if anyone goes back ther. The t-tree is s-straight ahead." Hinata said pointing straight. She then turned and bowed to them, and then she walked off. Wondering why they wanted to see those graves.

_Who tends to get upset? _Gaara thought to himself as him and his siblings started to walk forward, none of them saying anything.

Temari wanted to blow up and beat someone, but she couldn't. She had to wait. Then she saw the tree and someone sitting under it. It was the girl Gaara ran into earlier. She and Kankuro had been there when that happened but her and her friend did not pay mind to them. Temari wondered why she was here as they walked towards her.

Nana sat against the tree her eyes were closed, she was mostly asleep. She thought she heard someone but she decided to ignore it no one ever came this far back in the garden, they were scared of it, it was dark and lonely.

"This does not seem like a safe place to sleep." Nana's body tensed up. Her eyes shot opened to look into turquoise eyes shrouded in black.

_No_


End file.
